Harry's Funny Potion's Class
by Blackspeed-Mistress
Summary: This is the story of how Severus Snape met his match-by a student! Will the student crack him into something nice?? R&R!!


Author's Note: I don't usually write Harry Potter fics, but what the hell! Might as well try it while I can. Oh, and if you like Snape, beware. There's so much bashing that it'll make your head spin. You are warned.  
  
Blackspeed_Mistress  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Disclaimer: No! Evil laywers! Away! I don't own Harry Potter, or any of their characters! Be gone!  
  
Harry's Funny Potion's Experience  
  
"Now to go to Potions." Harry muttered to his friends. He honestly had enough of Snape's bickering for his life. Hermione and Ron exchanged glances.  
  
"Maybe it won't be as bad this time." Hermione said. The two looked at her strangely.  
  
"Maybe not." They continued down towards the dungeon before Snape could pounce on them for being late.  
  
A new girl was sitting in the middle row. Her green and silver shirt under her robes signified a Slytherin. She caught them entering, and waved. They waved back.  
  
"She can't be that bad if she hasn't mocked us yet." Ron quipped. Soon, the other students filled the classroom, and Snape began the lesson. Halfway through, Neville had mistaken Pom Pom grass for Basil root. Snape was on him in a second.  
  
"Mister Longbottom, how do you explain THIS now? Haven't I told you that Pom Pom is the GREEN plant, not the Yellow!"  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I'm colorblind!" He stuttered, cowering in fear.  
  
'That's no excuse! Te-"  
  
"Stop it." The new student interrupted. Everyone stared at her. Did she just tell Snape to stop?!  
  
"What did you say, Miss Kuruni?" He snapped, turning towards her. She met him dead in the eyes, with her own, icy blue. She smirked.  
  
"I said stop it. Or are you deaf, Professor Snape? That's no excuse!" She mocked, waggling her finger at him. He towered over her.  
  
"In this class, the teacher rules. It does NOT become the other way around. Would you like to teach Neville without any instructions, Miss Kuruni?" He gritted. She flashed him a peace sign.  
  
"You bet." She replied, never showing any fear. He backed off, and she paired up with a very nervous Neville. Two charms, a camouflage, and a hearing, were placed upon them to block any instructions in the room.  
  
"Okay. Ready Neville?" She asked in a soothing voice.  
  
"Y-y-yeah, but what if I mess up?" She winked, and tapped her head.  
  
"I memorized everything. Just follow my instructions, okay? Everything's gonna be fine."  
  
He calmed down considerably, The boy no longer trembled in fright.  
  
"Ok now. Salem's potion, right? This'll be easy." She pulled up a stool to the cauldron.  
  
"Okay, get me the Basil root." Neville glanced at the two ingredients. She slapped herself upside the head.  
  
"Silly me! I forgot. Okay, here," She got up, and pointed to the Basil Root.  
  
"You can tell that this is a Basil root, because is looks like Sevi-Sape's nose, got it?"  
  
Neville laughed and she explained the rest of the roots.  
  
"Thank you Miss...um..."  
  
"Angel. Angel Kuruni."  
  
"Thank you Miss Angel!" They mixed the ingredients in correctly, and the charms were removed.  
  
Everyone wanted to know if the New kid's potion worked. Especially Snape. No one mocks him, and gets away with it.  
  
"If your potions are correct," Snape declared, glaring at the new student, " These frogs shall turn into miniature cats."  
  
Each pair turned into cats, some better than the others. Hermione and Ron made theirs perfectly, with the exception of it's voice. The last ones to go were Angel and Neville.  
  
"It's time to test yours. If it fails, you shall serve detention" He sneered, confident in their failure. She stepped up with Neville nervously behind. They dropped it on the frog, and poof!  
  
Unfortunately for Snape, theirs was a full-blown success. A small kitten stared up at them, mewing for food. Angel bent down and whispered something, and it jumped into her palm.  
  
"Impossible!" He moved his face closer to the specimen, when it suddenly hissed, and clawed at his face. He sprung up, kitten still latched to his face.The whole class burst into laughter. He got it off, and glared at Kuruni.  
  
"Class Dismissed!"  
  
Everyone scurried off, still laughing at today's antics. Kuruni was about to leave, when Snape stopped her.  
  
"You may have proven yourself worthy, but don't try it another time. You will regret it most definitely." He snapped.  
  
She looked back one final time, with the most saucy, sadistic smirk that put Snape's to shame, and said six words that'll haunt him for the rest of the year.  
  
"Don't count on it, Sevi-Sape!" She replied, and walked out of the dungeon. 


End file.
